


i gotta find my way home (home to you)

by cupidscorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp, there's the bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidscorp/pseuds/cupidscorp
Summary: Kara and Lena finally go on a date, only for Lena to disappear right after that. until she surprises Kara months later at a weekend away. and oh, they have to share a room.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	i gotta find my way home (home to you)

**Author's Note:**

> i believe the title was inspired by a Lizzy McAlpine song and i will properly reference it once i double check

It’s been months since Kara’s seen Lena. _Months._ Not that she’s counting, of course. 

Admittedly, it’s not easy to forget the day you finally get a taste of the lips that belong to the person you’ve been in love with for the better half of a year, which would be 93 days ago, but Kara can control herself. Keeping count would mean Kara’s not over it, and she definitely is! Therefore, it stands: not counting. 

But now– _Now?_ Somehow, now they’ve ended up sharing two beds pushed together for the night; two beds that were originally separated, obviously, but that wasn’t the case now. 

Well, not somehow. Kara knows exactly how. Right after they were done unpacking, Lena had asked “can we– uhm– can I push the beds together?” 

Kara almost hesitated at the timidness in Lena’s voice when she asked, but given her drowsy state after a long day, she didn’t question the request. _She probably just doesn’t want to fall off throughout the night._ “Yeah. Yeah, for sure.” 

Nevertheless, those were the only words exchanged between the two and, exhausted by the unnecessarily long ordeal of awkwardly fumbling around each other as they got ready for bed, Kara sighs as soon as her head hits the pillow, silently cursing Alex. While it’s not entirely Alex’s fault that they’ve ended up _here_ , Kara still finds it in her to blame it partially on the older Danvers. 

It started out innocently enough; Alex simply wanted a small getaway and invited Kara, along with their other friends, saying she’d already reserved a few rooms somewhere by the lake. What Kara hadn’t expected was for Lena to show up. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want Lena there - she did - but something tugs at Kara’s heart and her excitement for the trip had both magnified and deflated all at once. Kara wanted to go up to Lena, hug her and tell her how worried she’s been. Yet her feet remained planted, physically incapable of crossing that barrier. _Since when was Lena back? Since when were Lena and Alex friends? Why didn’t she tell me she was back?_

Trying not to get too ahead of herself, Kara began unpacking as everyone else did, until she saw Lena outside standing around aimlessly, her suitcase by her side, untouched. 

“Water leak. In my room. What should I do?” she asked when Alex stops in front of her

“You can just stay in Kara’s room,” Alex responded, turning to look right at Kara. “I’m pretty sure the bed pulls out.” 

—

So, now they’re here and Kara closes her eyes, trying to focus on the rise and fall of her chest so she could slow her racing heartbeat, as well as racing thoughts; having Lena this close after 93 days wasn’t helping the tightening of the knot in Kara’s chest. _God, there’s no way she can hear my heart from here. Can she? What the heck am I doing here? What if she’s uncomfortable? Is it too hot in here? I should just try falling asleep. Would it be weird if I said something? Maybe I ca–_

Lena’s voice cuts through her thoughts. “Kara.” 

_Fuck._

“Kara?” Lena whispers into the darkness again. 

Kara looks up at the ceiling and contemplated pretending to be asleep; maybe she could leave Lena hanging and avoid… whatever this is, but she eventually lets out a shaky “yeah?” 

She’s sure she said it loud enough, but Lena’s lack of response had her doubting whether or not she’d been heard, the building silence making her more nervous 

“Hi,” Lena finally says. 

“Lena,” Kara lets out weakly. 

“Uh- There’s no easy way to start this. I know–” Kara hears a deep breath and rustling as Lena hastily turns to face Kara. “I _know_ I owe you an explanation, as well as an apology or two, and I want to give that to you... on– only if you want to hear it, of course. But, _God,_ Kara. I miss you.” 

The thrumming in Kara’s ears got stronger with each word, unsure if she heard that right. 

She turns her head slightly towards Lena, careful not to let any emotion shine through as she questions “do you?”

Lena’s face softens.

“Kara, that day– I’d been looking forward to calling you as soon as I got home. I had one of the best nights and it’s– I’d been waiting a long time for that, for us to finally happen...” Lena takes another deep breath before continuing. “That’s why I knew I had to protect you.”

At that, Kara fully turns to face Lena, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“There was someone in my living room, waiting for me before I could even get the door open. They said Lex escaped prison.” Kara’s eyes widen as Lena continues. “They’d known about his past attacks on me - all his attempts to get me killed - so I was told the best course of action was to just disappear. No trace; just hide me until Lex was taken care of. I wanted to call you, let you know, just do _something,_ but they’d already made sure communication with anyone was near impossible.” 

Kara’s hands itch at her sides, wanting to reach out and soothe Lena in whatever way she can, but opts to remain silent instead. 

Lena takes this as a sign to go on. “I wish there was a better explanation, a better reason, but nothing can make up for how I hurt you, even though it was never my intention to. I didn’t want Lex to use yo-“ she clears her throat before continuing. “You as a way to hurt me, and if he knew of our… friendship, there’s no knowing what he would’ve done. I wanted you safe. I still do.”

Kara’s heart breaks at Lena’s voice crack and finally caves; she reaches out in the general direction of Lena’s body until she could hold her hand in comfort. 

“Lena, I- I’m safe. I’m here,” she emphasises with a squeeze to Lena’s hand. “I mean, yeah, I was hurt, but thank you. For telling me. I can’t believe you had to go through that alone.” 

“There wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think of you, you know. I think it was the most isolating few months I’ve ever experienced.” 

Kara closes her eyes and gives herself a few moments to take it all in. As she opens them up again, she’s met with Lena’s own, carefully examining her and significantly closer than they were before. 

“I missed you, too, by the way. An unbearable amount,” Kara admits shyly after a moment of stillness. “That day was– There’s not a minute that goes by where I don’t think about i–” 

Before she could finish, Kara feels Lena’s lips on hers and oh. _Oh._ She’d forgotten just how easy it was to get sucked in. How soft Lena’s lips were and how easy it was to get lost in the feeling of Lena’s fingers cupping her jaw and Lena’s scent and– _No._ Kara shouldn’t allow herself to go further. As hard as it is to pull away, Kara knows this isn’t right - at least not at this exact moment - and slowly pushes on Lena’s chest, despite every bone in her body begging her to keep Lena’s lips on hers. 

Lena doesn’t stray far though. She rests her forehead on Kara’s, close enough that with every exhale Lena lets out, Kara’s whole body shudders at the closeness of the lips she aches to taste again. 

“Lena. I don’t– wait, God, no, I do. But maybe...” Kara takes a deep breath before she continues. “Maybe not tonight? I jus– I just want to make sure you’re okay. Make sure you won’t regret this.” 

Lena starts shaking her head lightly, her nose bumping against Kara’s. “Of course, I’m so sorry, Kara. What was I th-” she cuts herself off as she starts pulling away. 

But before Lena gets too far, Kara manages to lift both of them up into a sitting position, until Lena’s practically in her lap. She gently cups Lena’s face with her hands, a soft thumb stroking away the few tears on Lena’s cheek as she brings their foreheads together once more. 

“Hey,” she says gently. “Lena. Look at me. We’re okay. _You’re_ okay. You have nothing to apologise for.”

Lena looks up at Kara through her eyelashes and gives her a small smile. 

“Just, there’s still more we should talk about and… I want to do this right. I still want you, Lena. But slow.” 

“You’re right,” Lena whispers back. “Slow.” 

Despite being happy with Kara’s reaction, Lena felt overwhelmed with the softness coming from the blonde’s end. She leans forward and buries her face in Kara’s neck until strong arms wrap around her tightly, holding her close. As Kara feels tears dampening her sleep shirt, she threads one hand through Lena’s hair while the other rubs soothing circles on her back. 

“I’ve got you,” Kara murmurs to the top of Lena’s head. “I’ve got you.” 

Kara finally pulls both of them back down until they’re lying on their sides, not letting go of Lena as she does so. She continues running her hand up and down the brunette’s back as her sobs are muffled by her position between Kara’s neck and the bed.

At one point, Kara grabs ahold of Lena’s hand and brings it up to her lips, placing a featherlight kiss on her knuckles, which prompts Lena to lean back and look at Kara once more. This only gives Kara access to more surface she can gently place kisses on, starting from her forehead. Lena’s soft giggles as Kara peppers kisses down to her cheek and chin serve as wordless reassurance that the brunette’s feeling better; lighter.

Bringing Lena back into her arms, Kara rests her chin atop Lena’s head and holds her close as they both begin to doze off. Kara doesn’t fall asleep herself until she feels Lena’s heartbeat and breathing steady. 

—

Lena wakes up before Kara, a smile tugging on her lips when she realises their fingers are now interlocked by her chest, and she allows herself a few moments to bask in the lightness she feels waking up next to Kara. The smile doesn’t leave her face as she attempts to disentangle herself from Kara’s grip in order to get her morning started. 

She begins brushing her teeth after tying her hair back, content with how things played out last night. Happy that Kara was willing to listen. Happy that Kara was understanding. And more than happy to continue things the way Kara suggested. 

Suddenly, she feels warm hands creep around her waist, and lips brushing the side of her neck. 

“Why’d you leave?” Kara’s breath tickling her shoulder as she speaks. 

Lena giggles as she leans down the sink to rinse the toothpaste out. She turns around in the blonde’s arms as soon as she’s done and is met with an adorable, still-groggy, pouty Kara and it takes everything in her not to lean forward and kiss that pout off her face. 

Instead, she throws her arms around Kara’s neck and hums happily. “Good morning to you too, Kara.” 

Kara smiles sleepily at the brunette. Her hands pull Lena in closer until she’s pressed tightly against her, Lena’s hands wrapping tightly around Kara’s shoulders. 

The hug may have been simple but the hug mattered. It was soft grips turned serious, cheeks pressed against hair, and a quiet confession; it was coming home. They stand there for a while, enjoying each other’s closeness. 

“Okay, now go. I need to use the bathroom and I get performance anxiety,” Kara jokes as she releases hold of Lena and shoos her out of the bathroom. Slightly phased by the sudden change in atmosphere, Lena only laughs and swats at Kara’s arm playfully before padding back into the room barefoot, still feeling warmth spread through her from the earlier hug. 

–

There was a newfound comfort between the two that morning; the awkward fumbling of last night nowhere to be found, not after they know where they stand – sort of. Once they’re both dressed for the day, Kara starts, “thank you, Lena.” 

Lena tilts her head but smiles softly at Kara. “For what?” 

“For last night,” Kara responds as she goes to sit on the edge of the bed. “For explaining, for apologising, for being here.” 

Lena follows suit and sits down beside Kara. She puts her hand atop Kara’s. “Kara.” 

Kara smiles up at Lena. “There’s still a lot more I want to ask you and all, but right now? I’m thankful you’re here. I kind of just want to enjoy our time here, with you back and by my side.” 

“As soon as we’re back home, we’ll sit down and I’ll answer any questions you have,” Lena promises as she rubs her thumb on Kara’s hand. “But there’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your side.”

Blue eyes pierce through Lena’s and she can see hesitation as Kara reaches a hand out to cup Lena’s jaw. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asks. 

Lena glances down at Kara’s lips and responds by softly pressing hers against them. Kara’s eyes flutter closed and she sighs happily into her mouth. The kiss is slow and it stays that way; there was no rush or urgency, just the two of them enjoying the other’s presence, accompanied by soft touches and soft looks. 

Kara presses one last kiss to Lena’s mouth and, as she gets up, offers her hand out to the brunette. “Breakfast?”

“Breakfast,” Lena nods, happily taking Kara’s offered hand. 

They walk together to the breakfast buffet, not letting go of each other. Not when they need to pick up plates, not when Kara blushes under Alex’s knowing smile, and not when sitting down, no matter how hard it is to dig in to the stack of pancakes on her plate with one hand occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> okay hii this was my first fic and i'm unsure how to feel about it but i did really enjoy writing it. it's a bit short and not fully fleshed out but i'll definitely be working on that for next time. anywayy, all comments, feedback, and criticisms are extremely welcomed!!!


End file.
